


30. Date

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [30]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Date. It doesn't make much sense to celebrate birthdays anymore, not that most of them could pinpoint theirs on a modern calendar.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	30. Date

Nile wakes to the scent of cinnamon and sugar and coffee. It's heavenly, and she thinks she might float down the stairs like a Looney Tunes character to find the source of the smell.

"Happy death day!" Nicky and Joe chorus when she appears in the kitchen. Andy is wearing a paper hat and already munching through a cinnamon bun.

"Death day," Nile says flatly. "You're celebrating the fact that I died?"

"She has a point," Andy says around the pastry.

"We're celebrating the day you did _not_ die," Joe says defensively.

"The day you became our sister," adds Nicky.

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of my fandom podcast came out today, so please check it out at http://www.imetyouonljpodcast.com and your favorite podcatcher ("I Met You On LJ")!


End file.
